free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Junbi hen Sono 3
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Junbi hen Sono 2 雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その2 |next = Setsujoku no Iwatobi Matsuri！Tōjitsu hen 雪辱の岩鳶祭！当日篇 |current track = 雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その3 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) Gou Matsuoka (CV. Akeno Watanabe) Romio Hayahune (CV. Atsushi Abe) Shizuru Isurugi (CV. Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) Ayumu Kunikida (CV. Ryo Hirohashi) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 4:03 |episodes = }} (雪辱の岩鳶祭！準備編 その3 Iwatobi Festival of Vindication! Preparation Part 3) is the third track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Gou：That’s right. It was the season of refreshing breeze and new verdure. We were steadily progressing in our preparation of the poolside cafe. Our signature dish was the mackerel sandwich. We grill the mackerel on a portable clay stove, then glaze it with miso and hold it between two pieces of toasts. However, on the day of the Iwatobi Festival, in the morning… Haruka：The mackerels… have all gone bad. Makoto：What should we do? We can’t make mackerel sandwiches like that. Haruka：The only things left are… toasts, miso paste, and the portable grill stove. Rei：Should we just serve toasts that are toasted on the grill stove? Nagisa：We can’t do that, Rei-chan! It’d be not impactful at all! Gou：Oh! This is the time for protein powder! Let’s sprinkle protein over the toasts! Rei：Anything but that, please! Ayumu：Isn’t that… the same conversation we had just now? Romio：Let’s not talk and listen! Haruka：We need to come up with another dish that’s impactful right away. Nagisa：Hmm… how about strawberry miso on toast? Makoto：Strawberry miso!? Gou：I knew it! We should use protein powder…! Makoto：Strawberry miso or protein powder…!? What an extreme ultimatum… Nagisa：Strawberry miso is better, definitely! Hey, Haru-chan, you think so too, right? Haruka：Should we try with strawberry miso then? Nagisa：As expected of Haru-chan! You know what’s good! Gou：Wait a minute, Haruka-senpai! In that case, please use strawberry-flavored protein powder! Rei：Gou-san, can you please leave protein out of the equation!? Makoto：Ahhh, okay then! Let’s say we do add strawberry miso toast to our menu. The problem is, how are we supposed to prepare enough strawberries now? Nagisa：At times like this, let’s ask Ayanokouji-kun! Romio：Who is this Ayanokouji-kun? Rei：Ayanokouji-kun was in the class adjacent to ours, and his family ran a fruit shop. Shizuru：My family runs a seafood shop. Romio：Shizuru, we don’t need that information now. Nagisa：And so, we thought that if we asked Ayanokouji-kun for help, he would be able to give us some strawberries. However… Ayumu：However? Rei：In exchange for the strawberries, Ayanokouji-kun thrust a terrifying request upon us. Shizuru：What is this terrifying request? Gou：Competitive swimwear… Romio：Huh? Rei：For the festival, Ayanokouji-kun’s class was doing a theatre act. And there was a competitive swimming scene in it. In order to use swimwear that adds realism to the scene, Ayanokouji-kun asked us to lend him our jammers in exchange for the strawberries! Ayumu：You couldn’t have just… lent them to him? Gou：No we couldn’t! Since the theme of our booth was… Haruka：…poolside cafe where we serve our guests in aprons over jammers. If we don’t have our jammers… Makoto：We’d be wearing an apron naked! Nagisa：Yup, I’m fine with that, dressing in Naked Apron. Rei：It’s not fine! Makoto：There’s nothing we can do… we have to hold back our tears and prioritize our signature dish… let’s just make it a normal cafe? Gou：And so, we tried to turn it into a normal cafe with just normal toasts on the menu. Romio：Well, it’s not a normal cafe when you wear an apron with jammers. Gou：But then it started raining, so the fire of the stove went off, and we couldn’t run a cafe at the poolside when it’s raining. In the end, these were the unpreventable circumstances that caused the cancellation. Rei：Let’s all work hard to make sure the same thing doesn’t happen this year! Gou：That’s right! How about we ask our customers to wear swimsuits as well, so it doesn’t matter if we get wet! Nagisa：Oh, that’s a good idea! Gou：And we’ll give them a “muscle discount” if they have beautiful muscles! Ayumu：And a “fat discount” as well, please! Shizuru：So we now know what the “unpreventable circumstances” were, but… Romio：…our deduction and the rumours about the protein and apron with jammers were not wrong… Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Category:Extra Short Films